The American Dragon vs American Dragon
by astrodragon25
Summary: Jake faces off against Bryan Danielson, who calls himself the best wrestler in the world. Rated t for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The American Dragon vs. "American Dragon"**

**Note: I do not own ad:jl except for this story, nor do I own the characters in this story. The main reason I am doing this story is that this Bryan Danielson dude thinks he is the best wrestler in the world, or in other words, REALLY BIG EGO!!! **

**I wonder what will happen…(evil laugh).**

**Chapter 1: The Challenge**

"I am the best wrestler in the world!!! I am issuing a challenge to all comers!!! Do you have what it takes to defeat me? Then prove it!!!" yelled the voice from the ring. Bryan Danielson, who calls himself "American Dragon", has this thought that he is awesome. He's a bit of talk due to his small frame(5'9, 185 lbs.), but has a huge ego.

_In the locker room…_

"Can you believe this guy? He really thinks he is the best wrestler-I can think of five better than him, and we are two of them."Mikel said in annoyance. He has had to listen to this for two weeks, and this challenge gave him the opportunity to kick some ass. "I should accept huh Jake? Jake? Where did-he didn't. He did, and he didn't even tell me, not even stop me from my rambling about kicking Danielson's ass. Oh well, I'll check on it later, but first, it's Youtube time…" Mikel said as he saw Jake gone from the locker room.

_At the arena…_

"What? No one accepts my challenge? I should have-" Bryan said in confidence until he heard someone's music come out. Sure enough, it was Jake coming to the ring as Dragonfire, and he was ready to kick some ass. "You look too small to be talking so big, Bryan. Time to shut you up." Jake said as the bell rang, signaling the match.

The match started up with the usual grapples, strikes, and submissions, mainly by Danielson. Mikel watched in pure anger as he kept watching Jake get beat, over and over, and on the same moves. "god, this has to be something from a video game. Fuck it, I have to go over there to help him, again." Mikel sighed in anger as he stormed out of the locker room and into the arena, but he grabbed a referee shirt-he had to make his reason to come out believable.

_Meanwhile, at the match…_

"What? This all you got?" Jake said in cockiness. Bryan got pissed at that comment, so he ended up doing a bunch of roaring elbows, then more submissions. This was starting to look like one of Jake's earlier matches during his wrestling career. All looked lost for Jake until…

(sound of numb-encore comes on)

"On his way to the ring, from Houston, Texas. The special referee for this match, the wwe champion, Mikel Richardson!!!" the announcer rang as Mikel came into the ring with his usual confidence. A new match had begun…

**Look who came back!!! This story is not based on storyline, so if you are confused, I am sorry. Also, Bryan Danielson is a real person, even a real wrestler. This is just to show how I hate his ego, and what happens when-wait…look for chapter 2 to find the answer.**


	2. Uhoh

**Chapter 2: "uh-oh" **

Mikel brought weapons into the ring, then signaled that all hell has broken loose by getting the chair, and did the DDT to Danielson right into the chair. "You pissed me off today, and now you are going to pay for it, you piece of-oohhh." Mikel said before he was hit in the nuts by Danielson. Mikel was down for two minutes as Bryan stared down at him laughing. Hiding his face, Mikel felt a fire brew beneath him, and then it happened.

"Oh shit." Bryan said as Mikel got back up and looked at two dumbfounded wrestlers.

"What? What, is there something on my face, my hair, what?"

"Try your butt, Mikel." Jake told him.

Mikel felt there, and his eyes got wide. "Oh my god." Mikel said as a blue tail came out. Danielson freaked out as he struggled to get out of the ring, but Mikel caught him with his tail. "I guess those moves can come in handy" Mikel said as he threw Bryan across the ring, in which Jake finished him off.

"1…2…3!!! It's over baby!!" Mikel yelled as Bryan was defeated. As he tried to get up, Mikel held him down with his foot. "Don't fuck with us. We crazy as hell, mainly me. You saw what happened just now…don't make me mad ever again." Mikel warned with a smirk on his face. Mikel looked back to see the tail gone, thus leading to a sigh of relief. Mikel left with Jake to go to the locker room.

_In the locker room… _

"That was crazy shit man. What happened?" Jake asked in wonderment. He was still thinking about that tail. "The only thing I can think of was that he triggered something in my body, which brought the dragon tail. I guess I am one after all, but I think I should keep it down. I don't know what would happen if it came out again." Mikel explained and said in a calm matter. It was silent for 5 minutes until Jake asked "Why don't you live with me? You know, in case you are one?" This question hit Mikel into a deep, deep thought as he wondered about his question. Finally, Mikel answered with "When do we start?"

**I had a thing going in the second chapter, so I had to add this. I may do a story leading off after this, but I need some time to think about it. Please review!!! **


End file.
